


Tumblr Fic 56: Sweater

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cam Masturbation, Cyber sex, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions Butt Plugs, Naughty Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pack Relations, Prompt Fic, Silent one sided cyber sex?, Sneaky Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, mentions knots, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Stiles ended the public part of their conversation with a sweet, but simple goodbye.





	Tumblr Fic 56: Sweater

Derek wishes, again, that staying in the host pack’s house wasn’t such an important point of etiquette. Never mind that being here means he doesn’t have to pretend to be someone, or something, he’s not. Never mind the fact that no ‘wolf ever really wants to stay in a hotel with the remnant scents of at least the forty previous occupants of the room.

He bites at his lip and pushes those thoughts out of his mind. He’s in the host pack’s house, using the host pack’s thoughtfully provided WiFi so he can talk to Stiles, and every single one of them, from the alpha down, is going to hear him jerking off.

Stiles had ended the public part of their conversation with a sweet, but simple goodbye — the host family was kind but not stupid; the room was at the end of the hall but not soundproofed at all — and then he’d turned off his microphone and stood and turned to reveal that other than one of Derek’s favorite sweaters, the only other thing he was wearing was a plug in his ass.

Derek’s fangs drop and his dick’s hard and he rolls his hips so his knot rubs against the seam of his jeans as he watches Stiles all but jack himself off with the soft not-green material that he always tells Derek brings out his eyes. He can imagine just what Stiles smells like, the sound, the way he’s moaning…

_Fuck_.

Stiles starts into long, slow strokes — the up pushes teasing out an ever growing drop of cum at his slit. Then he puts himself a step backwards, shoves over the chair he was on before and puts one foot flat on the seat.

The angle is perfect, all cock and balls and the plug Stiles begins to thrust in and out of himself with the same rhythm he’s using on his dick, and Derek gives a moment’s pause to consider just how long his other-half would have taken to make sure the camera on his laptop could capture everything.

Derek simply can’t resist. With the slight shame of doing it in another pack’s space combined with the knowledge that they’re ‘wolves too and they won’t be shocked at a healthy guy getting himself off, he gives in and undoes his zip and reaches for the single use sachets of lube he’d thought Stiles had put in his bag by mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was prompted by this rather [NSFW](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/173574413581/derek-wishes-again-that-staying-in-the-host) image on my NSFW tumblr.


End file.
